candless and kiss
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: Traduction! Quand est votre anniversaire, Docteur? Docteur/Rory
1. Chapter 1 candless and kiss

Titre : Candless and Kiss

Pairing : Docteur/Rory

Auteur : Dreamsparkle

Traduction : Simpson-yaoi

Beta : oui

Rated: K+

Disclaimer : Doctor who ne m'appartient pas comme toutes les quatre histoires à suivre.

* * *

\- Quand est votre anniversaire ?''.

La question semblait assez simple lorsque Rory l'avait pensée. Amy et le Docteur l'ont regardé comme s'il était fou. Bien, le Docteur avait considéré ça d'abord mais à la fin il avait l'air adorablement confus. Pour un génie, il avait manqué les simples choses.

\- Je ne sais pas'', le Docteur a finalement répondu en fronçant les sourcils, - ma planète ne compte pas les années comme la Terre fait et il n'y a pas d'années à compter si la planète Gallifrey n'existe plus.

\- Oui mais…,'' Amy essayait de le faire d'une autre façon, - alors, comment vous savez que vous êtes vieux?.

Docteur attendait cette question avec un air suffisant, il répondit :

\- C'est simple, TARDIS sait quel âge a tout le monde sous n'importe quel forme. Et pour facilité les choses, je donne habituellement l'âge d'un humain parce que c'est plus facile pour mes compagnons.

\- Alors, quand a été votre dernier anniversaire ?'' Rory ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, il était curieux. Cependant, plus il apprenait à propos du Docteur plus il réalisait qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était la véritable solitude .

\- C'est un peu ridicule de mettre 907 bougies dans un gâteau, Rory'' le docteur esquiva la question avec son sourire fou.

\- Je sais que..'' sourit Amy, - parfois, je voudrais être loué pour un anniversaire et embrasser la personne qu'importe l'âge qu'il a.

\- Impossible, protesta Rory, - tu ne vas pas embrasser le Docteur !

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je serais seule à l'embrasser'' dit Amy en l'offrant et Rory déglutit . Elle pensait qu'elle pouvait l'inciter à dire la mauvaise choses qui permettrait d'embrasser le Docteur à nouveau.

\- Ok,'' il déglutit, - le Docteur peut m'embrasser 907 fois si c'est ce qu'il veut.

Amy fit la moue un peu mais Rory pourrait dire qu'elle n'était pas vraiment bouleversée. Comme un enfant qui demande un cadeau même si définitivement la réponse serait non. Cela aurait mis fin à son cadeau mais comme toujours le Docteur est imprévisible, il était venu près de lui et l'embrassa. Et le pauvre Rory ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Son cerveau avait dû mal à se connecter. Tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, c'était doux avant que le Docteur arrête le baiser. Rory avait le sentiment que ses yeux étaient gros comme des soucoupes alors qu'il regardait le Docteur qui était étrangement fier de lui. Il se retourna vers Amy, surpris de voir un sourire proche du chat Cheshire*. Elle aimait voir ses garçons s'embrasser. Il n'y avait rien à nier à ce que son regard transmettait.

\- 1 de moins, il manque 906 baisers.

Amy lui rappela. Rory déglutit, il regrettait d'avoir posé cette question maintenant.

Fin

* * *

Chat du Cheshire = le chat qui apparaît dans le roman Alice aux pays des merveilles.


	2. Chapter 2 surprising quiet

Titre : Surprising quiet

Pairing : Docteur/Rory

Rated:k+

Auteur : Dreamsparkle

Traduction : Simpson-yaoi

Beta:Oui

Disclaimer : Doctor who et cette histoire ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Rory était détendu dans la baignoire, il se pencha en arrière en fermant les yeux pour être plus confortable. Il n'y avait aucune âme qui vive dans les alentours et il avait enfin trouvé une salle de bain dans le T.A.R.D.I.S. Rory faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer que le Docteur avait commencé à l'aimer. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui était qu'Amy soit heureuse et vivante et, plus récemment il voulait que cela soit vrai pour le Docteur aussi.

Sa relation avec Amy et le Docteur était devenu plus compliquée et il était tout à fait d'accord avec ça. Il était dans l'eau chaude depuis un certain temps avant qu'il remarque des yeux posés sur lui. Ses yeux dorés fixaient des yeux bleus innocents près de la porte. Le Docteur était debout mais n'avait pas remarqué que Rory était réveillé parce que son regard était posé sur ses jambes nues.

Rory toussa en rougissant. Sa réponse habituelle était moins naturelle. Même lorsqu'il se disputait avec Amy, même lorsqu'ils se détestaient, le Docteur avait le don d'entrer dans son espace personnel plus qu'Amy. Ses joues étaient chaudes, il essayait de ne pas reculer.

Les yeux du Docteur s'arrachèrent à sa contemplation. Il y avait un bref moment où le Docteur avait l'air presque coupable, mais il couvrit immédiatement ça avec des bavardages.

\- T.A.R.D.I.S neuf prêt à te tourner en bourrique,'' le Docteur s'excusa mais il n'avait pas l'air désolé. Au lieu de ça, il ressemblait à Amy lorsqu'elle avait regardé pour la première fois le Docteur nu. C'était étrange. Le Docteur était sur le point de partir quand Rory tendit la main et fit signe au Docteur pour qu'il s'approche.

\- Viens ici, dit Rory plus fermement lorsque le Docteur le regardait adorablement confus. Le Docteur regarda étrangement les orteils de Rory comme si c'était l'endroit le plus sûr. Soit c'était ça ou soit c'était un fétichisme du pied. Il y avait un silence entre eux pour le moins inhabituel.

Rory avait maintenu le signe de la main jusqu'à ce que le Docteur arrive près de lui. Ils étaient tellement près que Rory sentait le souffle du Docteur sur son cou. Le Docteur était plus perplexe mais légèrement amusé aussi. Rory avec douceur attrapa le Docteur et le tira dans le bain. Le Docteur n'eut même pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il était tombé dans l'eau. Il saisit le cou de Rory pour ne pas se noyer. C'était comme un chaton qui ne voulait pas être dans l'eau. Rory l'embrassa avant que le Docteur ne parle du sujet d'être soudainement et étonnamment mouillé.

Rory aimait penser qu'il était le seul à vraiment surprendre le Docteur. Il aimait penser qu'il y avait une différence entre lorsque le Docteur était surprit d'un nouveau phénomène qui arrivait dans sa vie et lui lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose de complètement inattendu. C'était un doux baiser. Leur souffle manquait. Il avait remarqué que les baisers que le Docteur recevait étaient toujours brutaux, agressifs et généralement avec un but presque entrelacé avec la mort. Rory essayait d'approfondir ce baiser pour qu'elle soit différente des autres. Il aimait surprendre le Docteur.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire. ^^


End file.
